Regresa, no me dejes, prometo yo no hacerlo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Dijiste que me amabas y que siempre estarías conmigo pero ya no es así. Ni siquiera puedo verte, ni siquiera puedo ir a donde tú estás, algo me detiene. Arthur regresa, no me dejes, prometo yo no hacerlo. USUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

_-ya no quiero seguir sufriendo_

_-sufrir?, por qué sufres?_

_-entiende por favor…tengo que alejarme de ti…no es sano_

_-q-qué no es sano?...no me dejes, cambiaré…dame una oportunidad por favor_

_-es que…me duele…no puedo seguir así contigo…te amo Alfred pero ya no puedo más…_

_-qué hice mal?, dímelo! Por favor, yo…no quiero que te duela nada, quiero hacerte feliz, por favor! _

_-lo lamento tanto….quiero estar contigo pero…me es imposible amarte así…ya no quiero seguir atado…_

_-n-no! No me dejes! Por favor, podemos hablar y… Arthur, no me dejes! Espera Arthur! Te amo, no me dejes….!_

_-adiós…!_

Desde ese entonces no me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra, no te entiendo, dijiste que me amabas y que estarías conmigo siempre…me duele sabes?, quiero estar contigo y que seamos felices juntos…pero te alejaste, sé que hice algo malo pero por favor discúlpame, quiero compensarte y no me dejas.

Van dos años desde que me dejaste, al parecer no te costó reemplazarme, ese maldito francés me hace hervir la sangre, qué haces con él si me dijiste que me amabas?, no dejaré que le des tu corazón a otro.

Al parecer hoy vas a un parque de nuevo con él, te ves feliz a su lado. No dejaré que sigas así si no es conmigo, haré que él pague y que estés de nuevo a mi lado, por su culpa ya no estás conmigo.

Te tengo una sorpresa Arthur, a ti te gustan los juegos de emoción…dijiste que la rueda es tu favorito porque puedes ver desde lo alto o dar vueltas sin parar, siempre te retaba y me dabas un beso cuando lograba dar más vueltas que tú, era divertido. Ahora estás con ese tal Francis, me da asco verte con otro. En fin, mi sorpresa es que des muchas más vueltas, no sabía con exactitud en cual cabina e sentarías pero cualquiera que escojas te hará sentirte mega liviano, te va a gustar, lo sé.

Pero…ahora por qué te asustas, no más diste un par de vueltas con…Francis?, bueno ese, y ya te pusiste nervioso, no te quieres mover y estás asustado gritando, acaso eso hace mucho ruido, debí ponerle aceite pero no pude cogerlo, por lo menos ya dio más vuelas, pareciera que puedes tomar mucho impulso con sólo un giro, ya no te gusta lo extremo?, por qué lloras asustado?, no! No abraces a ese tipo, no te aferre a él!, maldición…ya detuvieron el juego y lo cerrarán para saber por qué "casi te caes", no te estabas cayendo, sólo estuviste más ligero y diste giros super rápidos.

No te pegues a él, no me gusta…ahora vas a ese juego que parece un martillo?, ese es muy divertido, cómo da vueltas las dos cabinas volteándose una al contrario que la otra, valla que pareces masoquista pero eso me gusta de ti. Te subes con mucha gente también, otra vez tomando de la mano a ese?, no puedes dejarlo en paz?, me molesta.

Oh! Ah empezado el juego, primero se eleva hasta el medio, sube y baja, se impulsa y sube quedando boca abajo, regresa y esta vez da la vuelta entera, es sorprendente, te veo feliz por la emoción, se me ocurre una idea, recuerdo que también tenía una sorpresa para este juego, sí! Es muy bueno y te va a gustar!

Hice que te dieran más tiempo dentro del juego, ahora también darán más vueltas, es mágico. La gente se queja porque ya llevan más tiempo de necesario, pero los dependientes dicen que no es su culpa y que hacen lo posible por pararlo, pero es inútil, yo fui quién lo hice y ahora te diviertes más, todo gritan por la emoción, hasta se les salen las lágrimas a ti y al resto por lo diverido.

Espera un momento! No llores así! Por qué estás tratando de estar pegado al francés ese, no lo hagas, él solo finge miedo, es muy miedoso y débil así que no le creas.

Rayos! Ya no puedo tocar los frenos, hay gente y si me miran sabrán que fui yo quien te di esta sorpresa. Pero qué juego más inútil y poco resistente, ahora resulta que se zafaron varias tuercas y chocaron las dos cabinas. Arthur mi vida, estás bien?, estás pálido y no paras de llorar junto a Francis, como lo odio, se aprovecha de tu miedo y te abraza fuerte y tú le crees y le correspondes.

Menos mal que esos médicos dicen que a ti no te pasó nada malo, pero creo que sí hay gente que se durmió, se ven raros cubiertos de pintura y haciendo poses extrañas, cómo lo hacen?, bueno, no importa porque te tengo algo para compensar eso, creo que te podría gustar esta vez.

Veo que te diriges a la laguna a estar tranquilo, no quieres comer nada ni beber nada, ese maldito francés te abraza y hace que sonrías, lo maldigo, pero ya verás, haré que lo odies y me vuelvas a amar, tú te olvidaste de mí porque ya no quisiste verme y te fuiste engañado con él, te traje flores y chocolates, sé que los adoras y por eso volverás a mí.

Ahora te miro sentado en el pasto de picnic, estás más relajado y se te nota tranquilo, estás de nuevo con él, pero ya no me molesta tanto, al menos no deja que se valla del parque y así podré darte tu sorpresa, sabes?, soy yo, eh cambiado por ti y te vas a dar cuenta de eso, mírame por favor…

-hey Arthur –te llamo de lejos y pareces escuchar algo pero lo ignoras- Arthur soy yo, Alfred –te digo y me paro frente a ti para que me mires como eh cambiado-

-A-Alfred…? –te miro asustado, no te asustes, no te haré daño y sonrío para que veas que no vengo a molestarte- n-no! A-aléjate! –por qué retrocedes y abrazas a Francis?, no quieres verme y él me da mala cara, debe estar celoso de que te tuve antes y es sólo plato de segunda mesa-

-pero Artie…-te hablo y tiemblas-

-vete de aquí –cómo ese tipo hoza hablarme de ese modo?, me enfurece-

-ya no me amas? –te pregunto y rompes en llanto, no llores yo te amo-

-que te vayas! Aléjate de él! –sigue gritando ese francés, ni siquiera tiene el valor de verme a los ojos, maldito patán-

Él no tiene derecho a hablarme así, me desharé de él aquí y ahora.

No tenías que meterte en medio Arthur, ahora tú estás tirado ahí, me duele verte así, y aunque quiero ayudarte me gritas que le aleje, lo haré sólo por ti, no para que ese maldito te siga abrazando y llorando por ti, por favor, ni que te fueras a morir.

Al fin y al cabo no sirvió lo que hice, hice un esfuerzo por venir a verte y poder hablar contigo y que me vieras pero fue en vano. Ya no estás aquí, ya no sales de esa caja café metida en esa mini casa de piedra rodeada de estatuas, vamos ya sal Arthur, me desespero, ya n puedo ir contigo porque no puedo tocar nada ya… qué extraño, yo recuerdo haber salido de esa caja hace dos años y medio, recuerdo que venías a verme y estabas conmigo todo el tiempo, pero luego te aleaste y e fuiste con ese tipo. Pero si yo pude salir por qué tú no lo haces?

Dijiste que me amabas y que siempre estarías conmigo pero ya no es así. Ni siquiera puedo verte, ni siquiera puedo ir a donde tú estás, algo me detiene. Ah! Ya lo recuerdo…ahora que lo pienso antes de que me metieran en esa caja te die que no te dejaría, y me creíste y no me recordaste que te dijera que te amaba…pero ya lo hice, no te dejé y me te dije que te amaba! Arthur regresa, no me dejes, prometo yo no hacerlo.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

esto salió de un paseo al "Parque de Diversiones" de mi país, en cada juego imaginaba algo trágico y sanguinario pero quedaría aburrido si los pusiera todos, así que escogí la "Rueda Chicago" y el "Sky Master". Lamento si no quedó como demasiado bueno pero lo hice de corazón y espero que el POV de Alfred me haya quedado bien.

comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidas XD

en fin, gracias por leer


End file.
